Conventional frame construction in the rear of a vehicle includes the provision of two spaced apart longitudinal frame members connected at rear ends thereof by a rear bumper beam. The longitudinal frame members and the bumper beam are configured to absorb energy and protect the vehicle's fuel system from damage in the event of a rear end collision. When additional energy absorption is needed, the conventional modification is to increase the strength of the longitudinal frame members, such as by adding stiffeners and/or thickness to the longitudinal frame members. However, in some vehicle configurations wherein a shorter rear overhang is provided rearward of the rear wheels on the vehicle, the conventional modification is sometimes limited and/or not desired.